Honey Isn't Sweet When I Have You - MizukixOC Fanfic
by voidlessxv
Summary: Mizuki is left lonely now that Tomoe and Nanami are peacefully married. Kimiko is just looking for a guy that doesn't bring a toxic relationship. They both need each other, but will ex-boyfriends, other yokai, and many other problems take out their happy relationship? Are they both emotionally strong enough to withstand each other's former heartbreaks?


Honey Isn't Sweet When I Have You

NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OCS

Chapter 1

Mizuki's P.O.V.

I was happy for them, at least, I tried to be. I had cheered at their wedding, and never failed to smile when they showed their affection for each other in public. But Nanami and Tomoe had left me behind, and I have nothing remaining. A sigh escaped my lips as I sat outside the shrine, the withering heat resting upon my silky white hair. I've been watching over the land, for the couple had gone on their honeymoon, and didn't tell me when they planned on coming back.

A deep pang sprouted in my chest at the thought of her. _There'll be someone else, Mizuki_ I thought hopefully to myself. Yes, there'll be another girl that captures my heart. I stood up quickly from the shrine steps, now excited. I found myself walking eagerly towards the steps to town. "There will be another." I whispered.

Kimiko's P.O.V.

"You're a complete asshole, you know that?" I hissed through my teeth at Arata my boyfriend, or, ex-boyfriend now. He chuckled under his breath, getting close to my face. He smelled of intense sake. I repelled backwards, my bright brown eyes gleaming with determination to let him know that I don't care that he's breaking things off. Arata moved towards her again, but I tumbled backwards a second time, bumping into someone hard enough to knock us both over.

"Ouch… That really didn't feel good." I whispered, my voice strained. Then I realized that the person I'd landed on probably had it a whole lot worse than I did. I shot up off him and dusted off quickly before reaching my hand out to help _. My day just got a whole lot worse if he's hurt. What if he's broken something and I have to pay doctor fees?_ My stream of worries stopped instantly as the boy looked up at me, his green eyes glinting, and his unusual white hair gleaming. I opened and closed my mouth captivated by his beauty. Who was he?

Mizuki P.O.V

I'd made it into town and was carelessly looking for something to eat. My inspiration from earlier in the morning had died down, making me a lot more anxious and miserable than before. I sighed and watched what seemed to be a couple breaking up, the man kept getting closer to the lady making me twitch. Couldn't he see her feelings were hurt? I came closer to them so I could intervene if the boy in front of her got violent. My worrisome thoughts were interrupted as the teenage girl fell backwards, hitting my shoulder and taking me down too. I made sure to land underneath her for I knew I wouldn't get hurt from the fall, but humans are indeed very fragile.

Her weight was lifted from me, and I squinted against the sunlight to see the young girl's face. Her brown eyes were just like Nanami's, and her hair was short and dark brown. She had it straightened, and a light brush of makeup was set upon her face. She was unmistakably beautiful. I gazed at her for a moment longer, before lightly touching her hand and standing up. Her hands were smooth and warm unlike my cold skin and long fingers. She was staring back at me with the same gaze that I gave her, though her neck was slightly tilted up due to her being a couple of inches shorter than me. I still held to her hand almost as if I wasn't grasping it I'd fall back down.

She was then pulled away from me, and she broke our gaze to whip around. I instinctively hissed under my breath as my skin grew cold once again. The man had her other wrist in his grasp, his knuckles white and eyes burning with hatred. They both looked about 16 and were in the same grade as me for their school uniforms proved so. Before I knew what was happening they'd both disappeared, their place being taken by a bland crowd of people all hustling to get to work.

My heart still pounded unevenly, and my hand was reached out to where hers was. Would she be okay? I looked around the area quickly, but I never got her name so it was no hope. She had to be the one for me. Was that really her boyfriend with her? At the memory of him my eyes narrowed and a low hiss set in my mouth, _How dare he touch her so roughly. What disrespect. I'll find him_ I thought with pure anger.

I transformed into my snake form quickly, no longer even caring if the public saw (they did, several women screamed). I slithered off into the darkness of an alley, headed to Nanami's school where I've been so many times. Where I met her. I shook my head clearing the though of Nanami, now wasn't the time. I picked up the pace, eager to meet the girl and make her his bride.

First chapter guys! Sorry it's so short I'll be writing much longer chapters with more details soon, but I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
